1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a surface shape measuring device. More particularly, example embodiments relate to a surface shape measuring device capable of being attached to a contact surface of subject to measure a load applied thereto.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recognizing quantitative information about an intention or state of a human being through a skin has been one of the major concerns of doctors, psychologists or cognitive scientists for a long time. In electroencephalography (EEG), electrocardiography (ECG), electromyography (EMG) systems, electric signals on the skin surface may be measured to understand the intention or state of a human being. However, in these systems, undesired signals from deep regions below the skin may be detected together with the electrical signals on the skin. Accordingly, there is a need for an indicator using a skin surface itself as a signal source and representing an intention or state of a human being.
Recently, an efficient method for the objective and continuous measurement of piloerection based on an optical recording device is disclosed in the articles by M. Benedek, “Objective and continuous measurement of piloerection”, Psychophysiology, Vol. 47, pp. 989-993, 2010, and “Physiological correlates and emotional specificity of human piloerection), Biological Psychology, Vol. 86, pp 320-329, 2011. However, these measuring devices are big and heavy, require an additional fixing means and have limits to a measuring area. Further, stimuli due to an additionally attached sensor may be applied to a measuring area, so it may be difficult to distinguish whether detected reaction of subject is due to the stimulating source or the additional sensor.